


I'm leaving

by Hotalando



Series: Frozen Top [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: The true dangers of Mt. Shirogane is Green's inability to let go.





	I'm leaving

## I’m leaving

“I can’t believe you’re serious about this.

I’m not going to get up there every day. You can’t expect anyone to climb that high.

You can crash at my place for a while. Really, I don’t mind. There’s enough space for two anyway.

You could help me around the gym until you get a job.

Stop ignoring me! You gotta help me understand because I really have massive problems with getting into your thick head! 

It’s a frozen up mountain top—what on Earth do you expect there to find? 

No sane challenger will ever mind to climb it up just to battle you. 

I won’t be your emergency call and I can tell you’ll be wishing to be down here by night-”

A heavy bag hits the ground and ends the unilateral dialogue. They’re both quiet for a moment—was it just an accidental drop or a purposefully attempt to end the verbal assault?—there’s no time flowing for the two men so the moment fades into eternity. 

“It’s your life but I think you’re throwing it away and I’m not playing part in this suicide attempt. Mt. Shirogane is unpredictable this time of year and I wouldn’t take Pikachu with me if I was you–”

“You’re **not** me.”

His breath collides with the words on his tongue, he can’t prevent their clash and chokes on the consequences. 

“I don’t want you to understand. I want you to let me **leave**.”

Those determined eyes turn towards him and his lungs feel so empty, hollow and threatened to be crushed by the weight of his demand. Didn’t he let him leave? In his perspective of the situation he isn’t forbidding anyone from fulfilling their dearest wishes—how would he have time for that! To care about others this actively!

And yet, he stands here, watches that awful personality with a red cap preparing the last steps to climb the white-topped demon rising heavenwards in the distance. His mouth is dry from rambling, from his emotions and inability to comprehend the situation. What he only understands is the vacancy in his own life that is bound to fill his mind. 

“I’m leaving.” His words are cut-off, sharp like ice shards. The fire of rivalry is no longer burning. Nothing can melt this icy farewell.

“ **Green** ,” he then breaks the shield, “We both know Mt. Shirogane and it’s not as dangerous as you try to make us believe. Charizard is with me. 

You don’t have to visit me. Or anyone else. I can take care of myself.

But you’re welcome to prove the opposite. Once in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm getting back into writing for the PKMN fandom! This is planned to become a series of little shorts focusing on game!Red and game!Green, I'll try my best to keep them as in-character as possible. I'm open for prompts or headcanons (comment here or tweet me on @Hotakun_writes) and I'm flexible when it comes to adding other game-verse characters as well. :3


End file.
